Wall-e: Eve s rival
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: Wall-e gets seriously damage by a mysterious second Wall-e unit before he had a half relationship with her causing Eve to cry would Wall-e died? read it please and REVIEW!


Wall-e: Eve´s rival

That morning Wall-e was working like always, his job was clean the Axiom with the others cleaning robots cleaning and cleaning all the way and the entire Axiom. In the middle of the day Wall-e finished all of his work and begins his free time, he drink oil and decide to explore the new of the big ship meeting new robots, Wall-e think that the Axiom was a really great ship, but when he turned to see the right part he found a surprise it was a second Wall-e unit, Wall-e drop his oil can and slowly went to meet the second Wall-e, he raised his hand and said in his lively tone " Waaa…ll-eee" the second Wall-e was flabbergasted and she take Wall-e´s hand and said in a girly tone " Wall-ie so Wall-e knew that it was a female and bow to the Wall-e girl at this point Wall-e feel something strange when he was near the girl, a few seconds when Wall-e was to said goodbye to the girl accidentally he felled down through the girl crashing his face to the girl´s face and something weird pass a visibly spark appear in the contact of the two faces, Wall-e ashamed of that foolishness help the girl to stand up and apologize the success that he has, but the girl wrapped all her body through Wall-e´s body with a smile in her mouth, at the time Wall-e feels like affection to the Wall-ie girl, but then he think what do he was doing? His love affection was Eve not that mysterious girl but he really liked that girl it was really pretty, and it begins when GO-4 see that scene and instantly frightened and he hit himself like saying "what is Wall-e doing?" and for the big thing Eve was passing near that incident because she was supposed to go to Auto´s bridge and when she looked that horrible scene Eve drop the documents that she was supposedly was going to show them to the autopilot, at this point Eve feels like her heart destroying her really high esteem, she began to shook her head, followed by a few big tears that came out of her eyes and sounded like sobbing, Go-4 see Eve suffering in pain, he quickly took Eve´s hand and try to comfort her by saying " oh Eve I perfectly know how do you feel about this… but please don´t cry" GO-4 said like crying, Eve was supposed to blast that busybody girl but she decide to tear up and rubbing her eyes and screaming in pain, she supposed to love Wall-e but with that incident she decide to forget all of the nice moments that she supposedly have with Wall-e, so she picked up the documents and run crying to the bridge, GO-4 was to sorrowful to follow Eve to the autopilot´s bridge so he stayed watching the unfortunate Wall-e. Meanwhile Eve get onto the bridge elevator and finally was in the bridge he said in sobs "Auto, boss I´m here". The autopilot instantly waked up of his sleep mode he opened his red eye facing the tearful Eve´s eyes but Eve do not want that Auto watch her crying so she simulated not crying " Eve… thank you for coming let me see the documents" the autopilot said in his monotone Eve gave the documents to Auto hiding a new tear that was falling down her eyes, Auto take the documents and scanned them with his scanner, meanwhile Eve come to the bridge´s window and what she saw make her to whimper, because it was Wall-e playing with the second Wall-e unit, so she snuggle herself tearing up and sobbing, Auto blinked when he hear like crying sounds, Auto turned back and saw Eve snuggling in the floor, he slowly came near the crying Eve and said " what is going Eve?" Eve instantly stand up wipe her tears quickly "no, no sir I´m not crying… I´m ok" Eve said shaking herself, so Auto turned away and continue in sleeping mode, Eve was too sad for going outside and seen Wall-e with that girl she decide to stay in the bridge silent near the autopilot´s optic but the surprised begin when Wall-e appeared with that girl in the autopilot´s bridge passing the elevator Wall-e cheerfully said "sir, I´m here!" the autopilot instantly waked up and go to receive the two Wall-e units, meanwhile Eve hide herself through the autopilot´s optic trying to spy how does that mysterious girl appear in the Axiom? And a little sad than anger, while Auto said " Wall-e you meet Wall-ie the second Wall-e unit but she is going to arrive tomorrow to her world" Wall-e nodded and in a second both of them hugged themselves and that make Eve to whimpered a little bit high, hearing that the autopilot turned to get the whimpering sound but Eve hide shaking in her fetal position so Auto confirm that it was nothing just a sound of a nail oxidized and then turned back facing the two Wall-e units, then the autopilot bowed to the two Wall-e units to said them goodbye and sincerely thanks for make him a little visit. After a few minutes the two Wall-e units leave the Axiom bridge, Eve was completely destroy no with Wall-e with that girl that mysteriously appeared in the Axiom, so she went slowly down the captain´s room and then threw herself crying onto the captain´s bed, her crying was extremely sad and aloud, shaking all her body and saying "not possible, not possible!" the autopilot newly blinked again but this time he do not confirm that it was a nail oxidized, he knew that it was a crying sound coming down the bridge through the captain's room, so Auto go in one of his holes to get the crying sound and he surprised when he saw the poor Eve crying he quickly came more closer to the captain´s bed, he said monotonous showing preoccupation " what is going Eve?" Eve turned a little to see the autopilot and said really sad "sir… I´m destroy inside" "why Eve?" The autopilot asked rubbing Eve´s head showing security and trust to Eve, so Eve threw herself to Auto crying and crying she said "Auto, boss Wall-e let me alone for that busybody girl!" " you mean the second Wall-e unit, but she is going to arrive tomorrow Eve, so don't worry It´s ok, besides he would never change you for nothing in the whole world" with the words of trust that Auto said to her, Eve feel a sincere confidence for the autopilot that in a few years he was evil –" oh thanks Auto, boss your words of encouragement makes me feel a little trusted" Eve said in sad tone facing the autopilot with some tears in her eyes, -" pleasure is mine" the autopilot said in a grimly tone and for the first time showing preoccupation to a robot, because in a few years Auto was cold, mean and evil but before seen a friendship commercial make him really nice a gentle, for a few seconds Eve feel comfortable in Auto´s wheel she wrapped her hands and put her head more closely to Auto´s half head and cry a little bit but this time happy, Auto sighed in glad and put his claw in Eve´s back –" it´s ok Eve I´m here for help, it´s ok" the autopilot said happily that Eve really trust him. Ten minutes later Eve leave the Axiom´s bridge to continue her job she was glad that the autopilot help her and no ignore her for been a probe not a robot, for the road she was singing her theme, then she saw Wall-e alone cleaning the walls of the nursery, she scream happily " wall-eee" and was decide to hug her beloved robot, but then the mysterious girl appeared slowly through Wall-e´s back she hide through the wall in front of her and spy, but she really get flabbergasted when she saw that girl trying to eradicate Wall-e with a stun gun, so Eve became furious and scream "WAAAAAAAAAAALL-EEEEEEEEEEEE!" and hit the Wall-ie girl crashing her through the nursery window broking it instantly and fall through a baby crib letting her a little out of knowledge, then Eve quickly go near Wall-e and touching all his body to see if that girl do not make any bad thing to Wall-e, "wall-e are you ok? She asked him "sure¡" Wall-e answered her " I´m fine that you where ok Wall-e" Eve smile him and two seconds Wall-e and Eve kiss to each other, but suddenly the second Wall-e waked up and get her knowledge again, and go to Wall-e she catch him for his back lug crashing him through the Wall and taking out his stun gun near Wall-e´s heart, furiously Eve go to the rescue but the Wall-ie girl put a barrier and she cannot move her body, so Wall-e has no choice of life, in seconds that girl shocked Wall-e causing him to lose the Knowledge, then the girl was to do the same to Eve who has no escape for the murder girl , Eve scream and scream with all her forces but it was impossible that any robot could help her, or yes because M-O and the rejected robots heard the screams and prepare to have a war with the second Wall-e, so the girl growled anger and was to blast all the robots with her laser but M-O and GO-4 attacked at first with their strong weapons they stole Wall-ie´s weapons and arrest the bad robot girl, Eve gets free and quickly go to save Wall-e that was on the floor with no knowledge she screamed like she never screamed " Waaaaaall-eeeeeeee nooooooooo! She hit him, shake him and do all the possible to wake up Wall-e but it was too late, Wall-e doesn´t respond to all that Eve do to him, so Eve kneeled, put her head near Wall-e´s body and began to cry extremely aloud she hit herself through the floor and said " nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" all the rejected robots and GO-4 lowed their heads in a silent minute, while GO-4 send a bed to Wall-e to send him to the autopilot if he could make something to get Wall-e alive so GO-4, Eve and rejected robots follow their road to the bridge and in 5 minutes all of they were in the Axiom´s bridge facing their faces to the autopilot, the autopilot instantly wake up and went to the out-of-knowledge Wall-e " what happen with Wall-e? he asked in extremely preoccupation " that mean busybody girl shocked him with a laser" Eve asked him with no breathing so the autopilot quickly take out his reviver and start to revive Wall-e, he tried to revive Wall-e for a hour but he doesn´t respond to anything, that was anything that he could do he apologize " sorry guys is too late, said goodbye to a sincere good friend" all the rejected robots and Eve began to tear up, GO-4 hugged M-O, the others robots hugged to their partners crying, and Auto cries too it was incredible that he showed his tears for the first time, Eve hugged Wall-e crying and crying for an hour, at the end Eve give a last kiss to Wall-e in the mouth "sorry Wall-e I would never forget you my darling" she said getting away for him, and for a few minutes Wall-e opened his eyes slowly and turned his head facing Eve that was crying in Auto´s wheel he said softly "Eve…" Eve turned her head facing Wall-e and when she saw him trying to stand up she get extremely happily she scream "Wall-e!" and hug him with care, Wall-e caressed her head, the autopilot also get excited for Wall-e " lucky you Wall-e!" he said in his nature monotone happily and flabbergasted, GO-4, M-O and the rejected robots also the autopilot celebrated Wall-e´s luckiness. At the end of the celebration Wall-e and Eve kissed when they get a alone time, Auto see then so happy and he was glad of it.


End file.
